Listen to the Sound in My Heart
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP being deaf, but after extensive surgery and a lot of money invested, they finally get their hearing back. The first thing they hear is person B saying "I love you so much," and laughing, causing person A to burst into tears of joy. Deaf!Kurt.


**I love Kurtbastian sigh. **

If Sebastian would have looked forward into his life two years before this day, he never would have imagined that he would be doing what he was now. A past him would have laughed his ass off, actually. He had always assumed the party life was it for him, and he would be nothing more than that.

And he loved it.

Or at least, he thought he did.

He had thought it was his destiny to be that way until life hit him. And not just metaphorically, quite literally as well. _Life_ came to him in a person. A person, who was just so full of that _life_ that it burst out of him from the seams and caused his eyes to nearly glow as well as his skin.

His name was Kurt.

And he had accidentally slammed into him one day, which Sebastian liked to think was the representation of him being knocked into sense.

Sebastian was walking home in the middle of the day from a hook up, with his shirt still not completely buttoned. He felt well-fucked and still woozy from the bit of drinking he'd done the night before. The boy fell the the ground in surprise when they collided, papers flying everywhere and fluttering even into the street from his hands. He cried out in pain when he hit the ground, muttering "sorry" right away and crawling after a few stray sheets and returning while Sebastian stood there, completely struck dumb.

He sat there and accepted Sebastian's outstretched hand to haul himself back up. The boy put a hand on sebastian's shoulder, his eyebrows crinkling, most likely concerned that he was okay- which Sebastian found odd, considering he was the one who had been knocked the the ground a moment ago. So he just stared at him, and he froze. Sebastian couldn't help himself from noting that he was gorgeous, with pale skin that was absolutely flawless, at least from what he could see, and shining; it seemed like he was absorbing the sun's rays and storing it in his body and letting it shine into the world for all to see. It was a shame, he thought, that such beautiful skin was covered as much as it was by what was sure to be many layers of clothing.

His own ensemble, his favorite, now-wrinkled shirt and faded jeans that had a single tiny rip near the ankle from wear, paled in comparison to the other boy's clothes. They fit him snugly, perfectly defining his waist, biceps, and his legs (which were- _wow they're gorgeous)_ His black vest matched his slightly pointed shoes and contrasted with the light red shirt and dark pair of blue jeans he had on.  
"Oh I'm sorry," Sebastian muttered out after his- what was probably extremely _creepy_- check out, and the other boy just looked at him, smiling, and it seemed frozen on his face. "I didn't see you walking there."

He just tilted his head, curiously. Sebastian was stuttering through his next sentence when the boy lifted his hands up and made two sweeping motions with his hands, miming something.

Sebastian didn't need to understand exactly what the boy had said, but he _understood._

"Oh," Sebastian said, eyes widening quickly, and the boy laughed, the sound ringing in his ears and soothing his sudden nerves, because without speaking, his laugh said '_yeah, I get that a lot.'_ "Sorry," he made sure to shape his lips enough so he would probably be able to read his lips. The boy gave a dismissive eye roll and smiled in reply. _'What are you gonna do?'_

It seemed odd, but the other boy was easy to understand without talking, and his body language explained mostly what words couldn't. Sebastian had never met a person who was deaf before; he had a cousin who was blinded from an accident as a baby, but it wasn't the same social issue as now- talking to someone who couldn't hear. He thought for a moment, then reached for an empty piece of the boy's paper questioningly.

The boy frowned, but allowed him to take a piece of it, and when Sebastian motioned to a pencil he was gripping along with the sheets, he smiled in understanding, passing it over and letting him use his notebook to write against.

_Hi, sorry about that._

**_That's okay, it was my fault anyways._**

The boy's handwriting is simple and elegant at once, with swerving letters and his "y"s curled up. Sebastian looked to him as he wrote against his notebook, sticking his tongue out with focus.

_And also sorry about the talking, I didn't know_

The boy laughed and waved his hand dismissively before he took the paper back.

**_Seriously, don't worry about it. You're being much kinder than anyone else would have_**

Sebastian felt flattered at being called kind, and blushed receiving a compliment from the beautiful man in front of him.

_So, may I have a name to match the gorgeous face?_

The boy watched him, debating with a dark blush, and then wrote down one word.

**_Kurt_**

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh to himself giddily. Now he had his name. The boy made a face at him, indicating to write his own name, and he took the paper back and wrote:

_Sebastian_

Instead of writing more, Kurt held his hand out for Sebastian to shake. He smiled warmly, and his blue eyes twinkled. Sebastian felt a weird(but not unwelcome) flutter in his stomach, and squeezed back.

_Not to be forward, Kurt, but would you happen to possess a phone?_

Sebastian wanted to slap himself when Kurt laughed- god that was stupid to write down, that was lame and he embarrassed himself-

In the middle of his mental berating, the notebook had been handed back to him.

**_Yes, I do actually._**

And underneath that was a phone number, clearly written out and Sebastian knew he was smiling way too largely but didn't really care.

**_Just don't call :)_**

Sebastian looked up at that and Kurt was swaying back and forth and tapped his ears with a giggle. He really was adorable. His ears were slightly pointed instead of rounded at the edge and his nose tilted up just a little bit- and Sebastian really should stop looking at him like that before he gets creeped out, and he didn't notice Kurt approaching him until he was already kissing him once, a little peck on the mouth and backing away shyly.

"Text me," he said, making his hands mimic the motions of typing. With a smile and a wave, he left Sebastian there, stunned and still holding the paper soundly.

"What the hell just happened?"

Hit by life, indeed.  
~

**A year later**

"Sebastian!" Kurt called out to him. Sebastian laid in his bed with his arms behind his neck, and sighed happily. He almost made to respond, but then remembered that Kurt wouldn't have heard him.

At first, Sebastian had thought that Kurt had always been that way- deaf. But a particularly emotional night had caused Kurt to forcibly yell out that he _hadn't been like this, _and _he shouldn't be like this. _

Sebastian made him sit down and tell him what had happened, and while crying soundly, Kurt did.

When Kurt was 8, his family was hit by a drunk driver. Regrettably, only Kurt's father and Kurt himself made it. But the window had crushed into his head, and he had been deaf ever since.

Because he was 8 when it happened, his speaking skills were better than others, Kurt had explained, so Sebastian was filled with happiness when he said his name perfectly, in his wonderfully high voice.

Of course, it was hard, knowing Kurt would never get to hear his boyfriend's (soon to be _husband_, if the ring in Sebastian's coat is any indication) voice and know what he sounded like.

Sebastian couldn't imagine living in complete silence all of the time.

He didn't know how Kurt lived with so much life when he was missing a huge part of it.

But they went through it together, which eased the pain sometimes when Kurt desperately wanted to hear his boyfriend sing, or say his name, or hear _anything, _and Sebastian's heart ached for him. They went through it as one.

**Two years later**

Kurt was waking up, finally. Sebastian sat at his bedside, holding his hand and watching him calmly sleep and wondering how he ended up with someone so beautiful in his life. There were small bandages covering his ears and they would be coming off in about a week.

It was the final procedure, the doctor had explained, and if this did not at least _help _his hearing, then there was nothing they could do for him anymore. So this was it.

Sebastian was ready for the worst, prepared for the fact that maybe Kurt _wouldn't _ever hear again, and though it made him heartbreakingly sad, he was ready to deal with it. He didn't even care about the thousands of dollar that may have been used for nothing, as long as they tried their hardest to help him.

Sebastian ran his finger over Kurt's and over the ring there, smiling. He kissed each of his fingers, mumbling praises and endearments and even though he was asleep, he knew Kurt could feel his presence there. He didn't see Kurt wake up.

"I love you so much," he said out loud. And then he laughed, a happy and sad noise all the same. "God, I'm a cheese ball."

He heard Kurt make a shocking sobbing noise and he looked up, still holding his hand. Kurt had tears flowing freely over his face, which was scrunched up, and Sebastian didn't know what to think. "Oh my god, nurse! I think he's in pain, oh Jesus," he made to stand up and go and flag someone down, but Kurt held onto his hand, forcing him to stay there. He covered his face with the hand not holding Sebastian's and shook with sobs.

"I can hear you," was all he said, and Sebastian could have sworn in that moment that his heart exploded in his chest. Those simple words were said, and his eyes were tearing up.

"What?" He asked, double checking, making sure it wasn't a joke, and the love of his life was _okay _again-

"I said," Kurt said, emphasizing his point, "I can _hear you. _God, _Sebastian," _and he was crying too hard to finish his sentence, so he laughed, a beautiful sound, like a bird who had taken flight, overwhelmed by joy.

Sebastian was crying too, and could barely ask, "You can hear me?"

"_Yes, _and god you don't know how long I've been hoping to actually hear you say that to me."

"Say what?"

"That you love me." He was smiling, his mouth twitching.

"I do, love you so much, _so much," _his voice broke and he was kissing Kurt, pulling him by the back of the neck(careful for his ears, he told himself) and slotting their lips together. Their mouths were soaked with tears and they were sobbing into each other's mouths but they didn't care, they didn't care one bit.

"Say it," Kurt asked, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Say what?" Sebastian asked in between kisses.

"My name, please Sebastian,_ please_ say it."

"Kurt," he complied, kissing Kurt when he sobbed again "Kurt, Kurt, I love you, I love you so much, too much, love you Kurt," he was mumbling nonsense then, just letting Kurt hear his voice after so long listening to nothing and Kurt listened intently for the first time in fourteen years and it was _wonderful_.

"I love you too, I love you Seb," he repeated back, just because. He could hear his husband speak to him for the first time in the three years they've been together. Three long, torturous years that Kurt thought would go on forever, that he would never be able to hear again.

And now, they lay together, the both of them crying as they kissed desperately, still a bit unbelieving and thinking they'll wake up and it's been a cruel dream, but it wasn't. Sebastian Smythe was actually crying over somebody else, which he thought he would never do.

Oh yeah, the younger Sebastian would have judged the future him so hard.

But frankly, Sebastian _now _didn't give a damn.


End file.
